Traveling Soldier
by x.X.x YoiU x.X.x
Summary: The Dixie Chicks song; Traveling Soldier. About Inuyasha and Kagome when she finds out that the love of her life is going to war. **oneshot**


Kagome and Inuyasha had been in love forever. And yet, they had never told one another about how they truly felt.

And now he was gonna leave her.

Kagome had been going out with Koga for as long as anyone could remember. Having broken his heart, Inuyasha felt that Kagome could only save him from his new fate… a slow, lonely, and painful death.

He had joined the army… to get away from all of the pain that his love for the girl was causing him.

_Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low_  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go

The day that they had met in the market had been a complete coincidence. They hadn't talked since the eighth grade, and decided that it was about time to talk about something.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

Inuyasha was about to confess that he had loved her forever, she stopped him, by placing a small post it note in his hand.

"of course you can send me letters. I can only hope that all of my love for you can make it all the way on the trip."

She gave him a smile and kissed him. Not even thinking that her boyfriend could be watching her every move from the arcade. (Which he was… haha)

Inuyasha was shocked, but kissed her back all the same.

"I thought that you'd never say that you loved me…" and he let a soft, content sigh escape. "If only you'd said it sooner."

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home  
_Kagome cried when she got back to her shared apartment with Sango. The two of them had always seemed to be the best of friends, but lately Sango had disapproved of what Kagome was choosing to do with her relationship with Koga.

"Please tell me he decided to break up with you?" the girl teased.

"He did! And all because I gave Inuyasha a damn kiss! I mean, damn… I only kissed him because he might die… he's in the army. They're calling him into service." The girl began to break down.

"WHAT!" Sango gasped. "when did he sign up for the army? Since when did they call teens into the war?"

_  
So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile  
_

It had been months since he had left. Kagome cried every night, and couldn't stop herself from writing love letters back.

Dear kagome,

Never before have I felt such a joyful feeling in such a time of despair. You know that no matter what happens to me, I will and have always loved you. I really hope to come back home, and see your smiling face once again.

Love,

Inuyasha_  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home  
_

The letters had stopped coming altogether after that.

"Sango, do you think that…" she couldn't even force herself to say it.

"Why would you think such a thing? Snap out of it, Kagome… he has to come back alive!"_  
_

_One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair  
_

She couldn't stop crying. Someone… the only person that she could ever really love, was dead, and nothing else could come between them now.

Not even her own death.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming  
_

Kagome took the gun to her head, and looked at the picture of before he'd left. The same day that they had had their little talk, they had gone to the park. There, he had held her, close to his chest and smiled for some annonomus stranger to come and take their picture… and with that last happy image in her head, she let herself go.

Sango didn't hear a thing, she was out with her boyfriend on their one year anniversary dinner.

Koga cried, because he could sense the life force drain from the girl next door. (yes, they're neighbors)

The only person who was completely oblivious, was the boy making his way back to his home town with a bouquet of roses.

_  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

Wasn't that sad?

I'm sorry to all of the kagome lovers out there, and even though I had her die in this, it doesn't mean that I hate her…

R&R please?

Luv you all,

kawaii miko girl


End file.
